


brings a change for you and me

by likewinning



Series: nothing gets crossed out [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm a good kisser, and you're a fast learner.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	brings a change for you and me

"So," Jason says. They're in his studio while Jason does something with pastels. Dick, as usual, has been banished to the floor with a pack of crayons that he keeps breaking. "You and Roy."

"Hm?" Dick asks. He can't find purple anywhere and it's really annoying. Stupid blue-violet.

"I, um," Jason says. "I saw you guys. You know, on the balcony."

Dick looks up at him. There's a smudge of red on Jason's chin because Jason is the messiest artist known to man, and Jason's chewing his lip.

"Oh," Dick says. "You know, that's..." Dick doesn't actually know _what_ it is, except that it feels good. They got drunk last weekend and screwed around some more, and Dick knows what Roy's dick tastes like.

"It's okay," Jason says. He slides down to the floor. "I like Roy."

"Yeah," Dick says. He smiles. "I like him, too. Even though Bruce..."

"Please," Jason says. "Bruce has got some _stories._ "

Dick laughs. "I saw some pictures once when I was looking through his dresser. You know, before he moved the vicodin." Jason snorts. "He looked like some coked-out playboy prince."

"Guess we're lucky he's reformed, huh?"

"Guess so," Dick sighs. He slings his arm around Jason and tousles his hair. "You and me against the world, Jay."

"You know," Jason says. "This picture is total shit."

"Fuck you," Dick laughs. "I was gonna frame it and give it to you."

"Whatever," Jason says. "From now on, only giant crayons for you."

 

*

 

The hardest part about being drunk is getting home. Donna drops him off, but then there's still the problem of getting _in_ the house. The front or back doors aren't an option, since Bruce keeps them alarmed and hell if Dick remembers any of the codes when he's this messed up.

He tries to call Jason, but after searching his pockets three times he realizes his phone is gone.

The good news is Jason's and Bruce's rooms are on opposite sides of the hallway, because Dick throws pebbles at ten different windows before he finds the one to Jason's studio.

"Dick?" Jason asks.

"Hi Jay," Dick calls up, realizing after that that was way too loud. "Can you come let me in? I left my brain in Donna's car."

Jason laughs and shuts the window, but a couple minutes later Jason finds him making snow angels in the grass.

"Hey," Dick says, smiling up at him. Jason's getting so _pretty_.

"Hi," Jason says. He kneels down next to Dick. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh," Dick says. "I mean." He squints. "Don't drink, Jay. Drinking's bad."

Jason snorts. "Not a little kid, Dickie. You've barely got two years on me."

"Yeah, but," Dick says. He pokes Jason's side and Jason jumps, ticklish. "You're so _little_."

"I'm really not," Jason says. He always blushes when Dick talks about him like that, and this time is no exception.

"Are too," Dick says. "But." He pushes himself up, grabs Jason into a clumsy, beery hug. "Can I tell you what?"

"Sure," Jason says. "What's that, Dickie?"

"You," Dick says, squeezing Jason until he _yelps_ , "Are going to be _hot_."

"All right," Jason says. When Dick pulls away, Jason's face looks bright pink in the light from the porch. "Let's get you to bed."

"'kay," Dick says. He's not helpful about the quiet thing. Jason all but has to lift him up the stairs, and then when they get to Dick's room, Dick bypasses in favor of going across the hall to Jason's nicer, cleaner room and crashing on top of Jason's comforter.

He thinks he maybe spends a while telling Jason about his night, but all he knows for sure is that when he wakes up the next afternoon, there's a bottle of advil waiting for him on Jason's nightstand, and a sketch Jason did of him while he was sleeping.

 

*

Jason still sleeps in his bed sometimes. Not all the time, not like he _used_ to, when Dick would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of Jason screaming across the hall, when he'd run into Jason's room and find him halfway off the bed tangled up in the sheets.

Most of the time, now, if Jason can't sleep, he just heads back to his studio, spends half the night trying to paint out the things in his head. Those times, Dick finds him on the floor the next morning, covered in the ripped-up sheet he uses for cleaning his brushes.

But sometimes - like tonight - Jason knocks on his door at one in the morning, pokes his head in and asks, "Dickie?"

Dick's still awake, trying to finish his chem homework before he fails _another_ class. Roy promised to do it for him, but then Roy fucked off to Metropolis without telling anyone. Dick looks up from his homework when Jason comes in. Jason's just wearing his boxers, and he's scratching at the scar on his stomach he told Dick was from one of the kids at his last foster home.

"Hey, Jay," Dick says. He moves some notes aside to make room on the bed. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Jason says. He sits down on the foot of the bed. "I just… y'know."

"Hey," Dick says. "C'mere." He nudges Jason's foot, and Jason climbs over Dick's mess of homework until he can sit next to Dick at the head of the bed.

"You were supposed to do that two days ago," Jason says when he sees what Dick's working on.

"Nosy little punk," Dick teases. " _Some_ of us have to work for decent grades."

"Uh-huh," Jason says. "Harper bailed on you, huh?"

"Sad times, yeah," Dick says. He wraps his arm around Jason, and when he touches Jason's skin he's shaking a little. "Jay," Dick says. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk," Jason says. He's looking at the bed, and Dick wants, not for the first time, to crawl into Jason's nightmares and hurt something. "I know it's dumb. I'm too _old_ to want to…"

Dick squeezes him. "You wanna sleep here?"

Jason blinks up at him and nods. "Can I? I always sleep better around you."

"Well," Dick says. "That's 'cause I'm so big and strong and can kick anyone's ass."

Jason snorts. "One day I'm gonna outgrow you and tell everyone you're _my_ baby brother."

"They won't believe you," Dick says, holding his head up. "I look way more sophisticated and mature and -"

Jason smacks him with a pillow.

"Can I?" Jason asks, and Dick smiles at him.

"Of course," he says. "Let me clear all of this out of the way."

Dick climbs over him to get to the floor, starts shoving everything back into his backpack. "Don't you have to finish that?" Jason asks.

"Eh," Dick says. "I'm destined to fail that class anyway."

"Well, maybe if you and Roy hadn't decided to play mad scientists and set off the fire alarm…" Jason points out.

"That was Roy's fault," Dick says. He climbs back onto the bed and they both get under the covers. "He _promised_ me that wouldn't happen."

"That should've been your first clue," Jason says.

"Point," Dick agrees. "Hey, get the lights?"

Jason turns off the lamp and they both lie down. It always takes Jason forever to fall asleep, even in here, so Dick isn't surprised when a few minutes later Jason asks, "Dickie?"

"Yeah, Jason?"

"I just…" Jason starts. Dick turns on his side to face him, and there's enough light from the windows that he can see Jason looks _nervous_ again. He reaches out, touches Jay's cheek. "Hey," he says. "Tell me."

"I just wanted to say," Jason says. "I don't mind about… you and Roy. I like Roy."

Dick smiles at him, chuckling. "Well thanks, kiddo. I think he likes you, too."

Jason nods, and Dick starts to turn away until Jason asks, "What - what did you do with him?"

Dick shuts his eyes for a second. Part of him knows why Jason's asking, doesn't _mind_ why Jason's asking, but - 

"Dick?" Jason asks. His skin is warm under Dick's hand, and he looks - hungry.

"If I tell you," Dick tries, "You _have_ to go to sleep."

Jason smiles, shy and quiet like the _first_ time Dick got him to do anything but scowl. "Cross my heart," he says.

"I blew him," Dick says quickly. "You know, put my mouth on his -"

"I _know_ what a blowjob is, Dickie," Jason says, rolling his eyes. He licks his lips. "What was it like?"

"It was weird at first," Dick says. "I mean, I never thought I'd - but then it was… really hot. He kept grabbing my hair, and he made so much _noise_."

"Wow," Jason says, a little breathless.

"He's a good kisser, too," Dick says. He's getting kind of worked up thinking about it, actually. "Kinda messy, but -"

"Show me?" Jason asks.

"Huh?" Dick asks, even though he _heard_.

"Show me," Jason says again, "how he kisses."

"Jay…" Dick says. It's late, and they should both be asleep, and -

Jason squeezes Dick's hand. "Please?" he asks, and well, Dick's never really been able to deny Jason anything.

He doesn't kiss Jason exactly like Roy kisses. He starts off a little slower, just getting a feel for Jason's mouth against his, and there's a part of him that's shouting about how he shouldn't have _thought_ before about what that would feel like. Jason's breathing quickens against him and he grabs onto Dick's hair, and that's when Dick opens his mouth against Jason's, makes things messier, wetter.

And the sound Jason makes when Dick sucks on his tongue -

Well, his dick is _wide_ awake.

He's still kissing Jason when Jason hooks his leg around him and brings him in closer, until he can feel Jason's _dick_ through his boxers, and -

God.

"You feel good," Jason breathes out, and some totally irrational part of Dick replies, "So do you." Jason thrusts against him, rubbing their dicks together through their boxers, until Dick says, "Fuck it," and gets his hand down Jason's boxers where he's all slick and messy and it's all for _him_.

Jason moans as soon as Dick touches him, and Dick tips his head forward and kisses him quiet. It works just fine until Jason reaches for _him_ , wraps his hand around him, and Dick pulls back to _yell_.

"Ssh," Jason says, "I got you."

Dick laughs a little hysterically at hearing what he's been telling Jason for the last couple of _years_ , every time he had to hold Jason through the bed-shaking nightmares. He fucks into Jason's hand, presses his forehead to Jason's and they breathe each other's breath.

"Faster," Jason pants. "God, Dickie, you feel -"

Dick doesn't know who comes first, if it's the feel of Jason slicking his hand that sets him off or vice versa, only that when they stop Dick isn't scared, or nervous, even though he maybe should be. It's just that Jason's _smiling_ at him, like that first time Dick dragged him into an art store and told him he could have anything he wanted.

It's just -

He reaches over Jason and wipes his hand off on a tissue, but Jason brings his to his mouth and licks it clean. Dick swears his dick twitches for it, and he wonders if Jason's mouth would feel as good as Roy's, but Jason pulls him back down next to him.

Jason keeps his promise and goes to sleep, stealing half of Dick's pillow when he does - but at least he sleeps through the night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [coffee and kisses for your freckles and red hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171421) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee)




End file.
